


going with me

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi going to rabbit island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeCrossYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/gifts).



> happy birthday to my bro MeCrossYou! I believe you know exactly why Iwaizumi, why Oikawa, and why rabbit island.  
> <3

"Iwa-chan! Let's go to rabbit island!" Oikawa chirps instead of greeting Iwaizumi when they meet in front of the station. 

"What?" Iwaizumi blinks and furrows his eyebrows, "Go _where_?" 

"To rabbit island," Oikawa smiles brightly, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "I saw it on TV yesterday and it's amazing. There are hundreds of rabbits on the island and you can feed them and pet them and," Oikawa squeaks, grabbing Iwaizumi by arm and shaking him, "They. Are. So. Cute!" 

"So you want me," Iwaizumi points at himself and Oikawa nods, "to go to rabbit island," he scrunches his nose and Oikawa nods again, "with _you_?" 

"Yes!" Oikawa claps his hands, his smile widening even more. Iwaizumi gives him a look and then turns around to walk to the gates. 

"No." 

Oikawa groans and follows. 

"What do you mean 'no'?" he mimics Iwaizumi and snorts to himself, "How can you be so boring?" 

"Going to cat island with that friend of yours-" 

"His name is Kuroo!" 

"with Kuroo was already enough," Iwaizumi sighs, "I still can't get rid of all the cat fur on my clothes. And it takes forever to get there and there's nothing to do the-" 

"You can play with the animals," Oikawa scuffs, "what else do you need?" 

Iwaizumi stops for a moment, turning to look at Oikawa. 

"Anything but thirty cats following me." 

Oikawa grins at him. 

"Cats feel that you don't like them and they make sure to make you suffer," Oikawa lets out his own interpretation of devilish laughter, sounding silly instead of evil, and Iwaizumi flicks his forehead, getting a yelp from Oikawa. 

"So pretty much like you," he comments, not even trying to fight a satisfactory smile on his face when Oikawa whines that he's being mean again. 

Oikawa keeps on babbling about the rabbit island, apparently already knowing how to get there and what to do, planning the journey even though Iwaizumi does repeat it again and again that he is definitely not going. 

Oikawa just flashes him a smile and brings his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders. 

"Iwa-chan, stop lying to yourself," he leans in closer and his soft laughter tickles Iwaizumi's neck, "we both know you are going." 

Iwaizumi is glad that the train stops and he can stride through the doors without saying a word to Oikawa. 

He does know that Oikawa is most probably right, but he will never admit it. 

\- 

Iwaizumi forgets all about the rabbit island, busy with the exams and reports, and later his family visiting him in Tokyo. Oikawa doesn't bring it up either, from time to time only trying to make Iwaizumi go with him somewhere around Tokyo. 

They're sitting in Oikawa's room, eating bento boxes they got from the store just minutes ago, when Oikawa abruptly stands up, going to take something from his drawer. He comes back playing with two little paper cards between his fingers and puts them in front of Iwaizumi. 

"What's that?" Iwaizumi asks despite recognizing the tickets. Those are the seasonal railway tickets for unlimited use of JR trains for five days. Iwaizumi did use it before as it's the cheapest way to travel, but it takes a lot of time as you can use only local and rapid trains. He looks up at Oikawa, who is grinning at him. 

"Seishun 18 kippu," he says the name as if Iwaizumi doesn't know it himself and lunges on the table, "Iwa-chan, let's go to Hiroshima." 

"It'd take _fifteen_ hours," Iwaizumi mumbles, but he's not really complaining. Somehow, he remembers all the trips they had like this and starts feeling slightly adventurous. "You wouldn't wake up that early in the morning." 

Oikawa grins wider and pushes one ticket closer to Iwaizumi. 

"Try me," he says and Iwaizumi laughs. He waits for a while, thinking how stupid it would be to actually agree, but he doesn't even remember what it feels to be in Hiroshima and Miyajima, and he finds himself actually wanting to go there. When else they would be able to do something like this anyway? 

"You're going to suffer," he smirks at Oikawa and takes the ticket. 

Oikawa lets out a satisfied hum, a far too satisfied one, but Iwaizumi doesn't think much of it, at least not now. 

\- 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa, his curls hidden under big sunhat that barely casts a shadow on his face this early in the morning, and snickers at the way he tries to suppress a yawn. He's unbelievably silent at such hour and the moment they get comfortable in the train, he rests his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder and dozes off. 

Iwaizumi puts in the earphones, setting the alarm for when they need to get off the train and change to other one, and closes his eyes, listening to music. 

They reach Hiroshima well in the evening, going straight for food at the inn close to the station and only then finding their hostel. 

After settling in they decide to go for a little walk to stretch their legs. The city is almost empty and peaceful, the very opposite of Tokyo, and it reminds Iwaizumi a bit of home in Miyagi, even though it's on the whole different side of Japan. 

Oikawa starts humming silently and after a little while slips his hand into Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi snorts, but he doesn't let go. 

\- 

They spend the next two days visiting touristic places in Hiroshima and going to Miyajima, Oikawa taking enough photos that he could probably wallpaper all the walls in his room if he printed them out. Iwaizumi takes just a couple of photos of the places they visit to show to his parents and a few of Oikawa, when the other is scrunching at the sun, laughing at silly things he sees or, Iwaizumi's personal favourite, shrieking at the deer in Miyajima that is biting on his jacket. 

It's actually fun and Iwaizumi feels glad that he agreed to come. 

\- 

When they get back from Miyajima, Oikawa drags Iwaizumi to the game center to take purikura photos. All of them are too cute for Iwaizumi's liking and he thinks he looks stupid in them. He tries to cover his face with stickers, and doodles on Oikawa because the other looks far too good in all the photos, but in the end Oikawa re-edits everything to make it perfect. 

"What are our plans for tomorrow?" Iwaizumi asks when they go one floor down for the racing game that can be played together. Oikawa looks at the screen, choosing a bright red car and the same route Iwaizumi has chosen, and only after confirming everything turns to Iwaizumi. 

"Going to rabbit island," he says with the grin and turns back to screen, pushing the pedal to start racing. 

"What?" Iwaizumi misses the start, but he's better at the game and soon he catches up with Oikawa. "You're joking, right?" he asks and turns his wheel to the left, pushing Oikawa's car to the wall when the other laughs. Oikawa's laughter is changed with a surprised shriek, and Iwaizumi lets a grin appear on his face. 

"Am not," Oikawa finally says, a silent groan bubbling up his throat as he tries to speed up and finish first, but Iwaizumi hits his car whenever he tries to pass him. He finishes second and Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows at him. 

"As I won, I choose not to go to rabbit island," he says and Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest, pouting. 

"As I lost, you have to make me feel better and go there with me." 

Iwaizumi looks at him for a while, then laughs. 

"How about no?" 

"How about yes? It's not _that_ far away, I have everything planned, we visited all the main stuff around and there's nothing much left to do. And we're already here anyway," he smiles at Iwaizumi. There's mischief in his eyes and Iwaizumi lets out a deep sigh. 

"Or did you decide to come here because we could go to that stupid island?" he asks and Oikawa hums, his smile getting wider as he looks up with a shrug. 

"Maybe." 

Iwaizumi rubs his face with his hand and groans. He hopes he's not going to regret it. 

"I'm only doing it because I don't want to hear a lecture from my mom after you complain to her," he mumbles and Oikawa jumps from his seat, lunging at Iwaizumi and pressing his lips to Iwaizumi's cheek. 

"I love you!" he says, and Iwaizumi pushes him away with a scowl. 

"I know," he says and grins when Oikawa pouts again. 

"You're mean," he rolls his eyes and Iwaizumi thinks what did he ever do to fall in love with Oikawa himself. 

\- 

Iwaizumi follows Oikawa without thinking, trusting him to know where to get off and where to go next, where to find a small convenience store with bento boxes that they eat while waiting for a ferry. 

Oikawa buys three packs of rabbit food and Iwaizumi gets one, just to have something to do on the island, and they move to the ferry, sitting at the window seats where sun can warm their skin through glass. 

It takes around ten minutes to reach the island and only two minutes for them to get their feet on the ground and see first rabbit. 

Oikawa squeaks. 

"Iwa-chan, a rabbit!" he points to a small animal. "A real walking rabbit!" 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa hurrying to pet and feed the animal, and he smiles. He thinks that perhaps coming here wasn't that bad of a decision. 

They follow the path to the left, stopping to look at rabbits dozing off in the shadows under bushes, and Oikawa manages to persuade Iwaizumi to take a couple of selfies. 

There's a clearing with benches all around and they decide to settle on the one facing the sea. A few rabbits come when Oikawa takes out the food and it makes him laugh. 

"This bunny bit my finger," he chuckles, "and licked it! It tickles!" Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi, his eyes sparkling with excitement and the widest of smiles playing on his face. There's a little breeze messing Oikawa's hair, and it's a wonder how surrounded by rabbits he doesn't care about it one bit. 

He's beautiful like this, more than ever, and instead of petting the rabbits Iwaizumi reaches for Oikawa's hair and brushes his fingers through it. Oikawa freezes for a second, then lets out a hum and leans into the touch. He empties the first bag of food on the ground, leaving the rabbits to enjoy a little feast, and turns to Iwaizumi, his eyes moving to Iwaizumi's lap and back to his face. Iwaizumi nods and Oikawa smiles, lifting his feet on the bench and stirring to lay down with his head on Iwaizumi's lap. 

"Hey," he says, looking up at Iwaizumi. He raises his hand to poke Iwaizumi's cheek and gets a laugh in reply. 

"All these rabbits around and you still choose me?" 

"Rabbits can wait," Oikawa smiles, "It's not often that I get to do this." 

Iwaizumi snorts, "You do it every time we stay at each other's place." 

"It's not the same," Oikawa slightly shakes his head and lets out a pleased sigh, "There are no people around, there's only blue sky, dark sea," he closes his eyes, a dreamy smile appearing on his face, "the sound of wind rustling the leaves, the warm smell of sunshine lingering onto your clothes and dozens of the cutest animals around. It feels a bit like fairytale, and it doesn't matter how many cute rabbits there are, it's always the prince who gets the most of main character's attention." 

Iwaizumi doesn't reply to that and Oikawa doesn't say anything more. He doesn't move though, and Iwaizumi lets his fingers play with Oikawa's hair for a little bit longer. He pulls his hands away after a few minutes and reaches for the paper bag beside him, a small sticker with a rabbit glued to it. He shakes the bag a bit to get rabbits' attention, then takes out a few pieces of food and gives it to animals, getting them to get up on the bench, too. 

"Don't move," he warns and when Oikawa hums in reply, spills some of the food on Oikawa's belly. 

"Iwa-chan, what are you-" Oikawa opens his eyes just in time to see a rabbit putting its little foot on him. He freezes, looking at Iwaizumi with wide eyes, and Iwaizumi smiles at him, waiting until the rabbit gets fully on Oikawa. He takes Oikawa's hand then and carefully brings it to the rabbit, brushing his fingers against the soft fur. The animal doesn't seem to be bothered by the touch, happily eating his food, and Oikawa's lips turn into a beam. Iwaizumi pulls his hand away, letting Oikawa stroke the rabbit on his own, and lets out a silent sigh. 

"Well now you can enjoy both," he says. The joy lightens Oikawa's eyes and Iwaizumi thinks that from the whole trip to Hiroshima this is the moment he's going to remember the best. 

\- 

The island is rather small, and they spend the afternoon walking every path they can find. At some point they decide to start counting differently coloured rabbits to see who can see more of one type in half an hour, but they come across the smallest rabbit with faint brown fur and forget their counts while looking at perhaps the cutest animal on the island. 

"This bunny is so cute," Oikawa whispers, bumping his shoulder against Iwaizumi's while they're squatting down close to the rabbit. 

"Cuter than you," Iwaizumi chuckles, and Oikawa joins him, nodding. 

"I have to admit that," he says, then pouts, "But I'm the second cutest on this island." 

"You are," Iwaizumi snorts and tilts his head to look at Oikawa, "The sunburn on your nose and cheeks make you even cuter," he adds, but there's no bite in his voice. Oikawa laughs, placing his palms on his face. 

"The sun loves me," he says happily. Iwaizumi stands up ant messes up Oikawa's hair. 

"Let's go for ice cream." 

\- 

When they're sitting at the seashore waiting for the last ferry of the day, Oikawa takes Iwaizumi's hand and starts playing with his fingers. 

"Thanks for coming with me," he says after a few minutes, and looks up at Iwaizumi's face, "It was fun." 

Iwaizumi watches the way Oikawa's lips turn into a faint, slightly tired smile. Oikawa's hair is all messed up, his face red from sun as he forgot to take his sunhat, and his eyelashes cast shadows on his sunburnt cheeks when he blinks slowly, but he looks satisfied, he looks free of any problems and worries, and there's not a drop of sadness in his eyes. 

It's not often Iwaizumi sees him like this and he feels like he wants to take a photo that would always remind him of this side of Oikawa. But there's something fake about all the digital photos and he's not sure he could catch the right feel anyway. 

Instead, even though it's sappy and Oikawa will never let him live this down, he decides to seal this memory with a kiss. He leans forward, cupping Oikawa's cheek with his hand as he presses their lips together. He feels how Oikawa smiles before leaning in and kissing him back. It's not a long kiss, but there's enough of affection in it, and they both smile at each other when they pull away. 

"It was," Iwaizumi breathes, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad we came here." 

Oikawa hums, pleased. 

"You should listen to me more," he says, proud of himself, and Iwaizumi flicks on his forehead. 

"Sure, sure." 

\- 

When they're back in Tokyo, sitting on the floor in Iwaizumi's room and eating instant ramen, Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. 

"So we've been to cat island and to rabbit island. No more animal islands," he says and lets out a relieved sigh. "Finally peace." 

Oikawa hums, a grin making its way to his face. 

Iwaizumi scowls. 

"What?" 

Oikawa shrugs, slurping his ramen. 

"Nothing," he sing-songs, "Just when we go back to Miyagi, we're visiting fox village." 

"No way," Iwaizumi drawls, shaking his head. "You're joking, right?" 

"Am not. I have to see them," Oikawa giggles, "and we both know you're going with me." 

**Author's Note:**

> [cutest bunny!](https://40.media.tumblr.com/2f773f7efcf1f3681ff2e5c38caf659e/tumblr_o4m7k3gi2d1um3rgmo1_540.jpg)


End file.
